


We're Together Now

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU.<br/>Allison pulled her hair back, showing the same two arrows on Kira’s wrist were on the back of her shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Together Now

**Author's Note:**

> For the Livejournal comm femslash100 prompt: wrists

Allison’s fingers traced the mark on Kira’s wrists. It was black, but glowed a faint red as she touched it. Kira sucked in a breath and Allison looked up at her in awe. Kira reached out and took Allison’s wrists, frowning when she saw that they were blank. “You don’t have one.”

“Not everyone’s is in the same place,” Allison said, pulling back and shedding her jacket. She smiled at Kira and turned around so her back was to her. Allison pulled her hair back, showing the same two arrows on Kira’s wrist were on the back of her shoulder.

Kira couldn’t help but to reach out, pushing aside the strap of Allison’s tank top to get a better look. She touched it, the mark glowing softly. “Allison..”

Allison turned back around. “I had hoped it was Scott, but his, it wasn’t the same as mine. I didn’t know if I would ever find the person I was meant to be with.” She took Kira’s hands and intertwined their fingers. She brought the wrist with the soulmark up to her lips and pressed a gentle kiss. “but I found you.”

“I’m sorry it took me so long to realize my feelings for you, Allison,” Kira said, looking down at the ground and frowning. “I just didn’t want to see what was right in front of me.”

Allison let go of one of Kira’s hands and gently lifted her chin. “It’s okay, because we’re together now. I love you, Kira.”


End file.
